Medium: Dream Beyond Reason
by BloodyBecky
Summary: Allison Dubois was a Medium. Allison Dubois worked for the district attorney's office. Allison Dubois was a secret weapon. Some people thought her ways were unorthodox, and some, on the otherhand, kiss her shoes for it.
1. Chapter001: Hellish Sight

**_ Medium: A Dream Beyond Reason_**

_** Chapter I: Dream One**_

****Never has she experience such depression, and lust. Never has the world shown her such extreme agony. What she had experienced last night was something of an abnormal matter. Not an abnormal matter, more of an.. ..impossible matter.

How was any of this possible? What was the world come to? It had only been going on for years, she just couldn't take it. But how could any of this happen? Allison was still in shock. Her husband slowly turned and looked at her with soft eyes.

"Allison?" Joke asked, blinking his dry eyes quickly.

"Yes?"

"Did you have one of those dreams again?"

"Yeah, I did." She said, sliding out of bed, shaking her head a bit.

Allison quickly took a shower, trying to think over last night's "dream." Each time it was different. Stupid fucking dreams. They drove her extremely insane. As she stepped out of the shower and tied her robe, she heard a loud yelling from the kitchen.

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"Ariel, Bridget, STOP IT!" Allison yelled, pulling them both by the collar. She looked down at Bridget, who had buttoned her jacket one, or maybe even two buttons off. She crouched down in front of Bridget and sighed, unbuttoning her jacket, and then showing the correct way to do it.

Bridget frowned, and followed Ariel out the door and into Joe's car. Joe came up being Allison and kissed her neck softly, his arms caressing her softly. He quickly pecked her lips, picked up his suitcase, and quickly walked out the door and into his car.

"Have a nice day Joe."

"You too baby. Be careful."

Allison sighed quietly under her breath. 'Be careful,' wasn't exactly the best advice if somebody was in her position. It was more like, 'Don't fall asleep, the Boogeyman might get you.' As she walked back to her room and sat on the bed, her phone rang. Allison groaned and leaned back, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Allison, we need you down here, as soon as humanly possible."

"Okay Manuel, I'll be down there in twenty minutes at the most."

– -

"So.. What's going on?"

"Well, a girl was abducted. But we don't know by who, or where she was taken," The D.A. said, handing her at least fifty thick suspect files, "Look through these, and do that thing you do when you get that thing when you—you get my point, Mrs. DuBois."

Allison laughed and stepped into her office. She looked down at the desk, and started to open the files. She made four piles; dead, alive and/or active, in jail, and soon-going-to-kick-busted-and-thrown-in-jail. Most of them for that matter, were alive or in jail. Some had connections. Some went solo, while some were in gangs, or secret societies. Some of the connections didn't even have files.

Allison found the suspect; the last file, go figure. A tall Russian man of six-foot-five, pale, and barely even two-hundred pounds. He probably weighed as much as she did. His name was as Russian as that guy next door; Dimitri Maneslov. How.. Russian.

She closed her eyes to concentrate, the burn of light loss stinging in the back of her eyes. What she needed to do was to seek the truth of where the little girl was, and why she was captured. There has to be a reason. Unless the man was some phsyco lunatic rapist.

But she wasn't a little girl. She was at least sixteen. The girl's clothes were partially torn, cuts and bruises covered her small frail body. Dried blood filled her scalp, arms, and legs. It was horrible. A horrible site it was. She looked over to a large bed, which had.. ..formally tied ropes at each bedpost.

"_Dirty bastard,"_ she thought. Rape. Mother fucking rape. But where were they? She turned her head to a snap, sending a pounding pulse down her spine. .and looked out the window—

"Allison?" Manuel cocked his head to the side and tapped the desk, looking straight at her.

"Rape. But they're somewhere on the West Coast. I didn't get far enough." She sighed and stood up, looking at the clock. Ten thirty. Joe was probably worried. There were also probably five missed calls on her phone.

"Well, that's okay, there's always tonight. In your sleep that is."

Allison handed him the file, "Dimitri Maneslov. He was on the bottom of the pile. Stupid anorexic raping bastard."

"Alright Allison," he began, shaking his head, "Get more information tonight, and be here by nine o' clock."

"Okay, see you then."

_"Let fucking go of me!"_

_"Just hold still, god damn it!"_

A snap. A loud snappy, gruesome slap. The girl screamed extremely loud, it must've hurt; he Dimitri put his hand over her mouth, and lay on top of her. Allison cringed, a cold bloody chill running down her spine.

_"Stop! Please, STOP!"_

_"Shut up!" _His accent was rather heavy.

_"Stop it!" _Her voice.. So young. So innocent, and so damn high-pitched.

_"I thought I told you to SHUT UP!" _

Allison walked into the room, not knowing, still, where the hell they were. Were they in Oregon? Washington? All she knew is that they were in Apartment number seven on Main Street.. Somewhere South..?

_"Let her go." _

_"No."_

_"Do it."_ But what difference would it make? None. It was only a dream.

He pushed Allison up against the wall, cuffs strangling her wrists, cutting off her blood circulation, keeping her up against the wall. She kicked and screamed, she didn't like this one bit. She looked out the window, and saw a sign..

..that sign read "Hollywood."

"Holy SHIT!" She gasped, sitting up in her bed. Joe let out a long sigh and bite his lip, slowly sitting up next to her. He sighed again, and slowly wrapped his arm around her small, perfect waist.

"Find anything good?" He asked.

"Yeah, a million dollars." She said, a tone of sarcasm in her voice.

Allison stood up and walked over to the window, brushing a hand through her long, shiny blonde hair. Her head hung low, and her eyes were wet with tears. Why does she have to see all this? Why her? Why couldn't it be somebody else? _WHY HER?_

"Joe, he tried to rape me when I entered the room," she said, "In the dream, that is."

"Oh, phew. Because I was about to say.. If my wife got raped and neither I nor the police knew about it—then this town sucks."

She shook her head, and rolled her eyes. Allison then broke her face into a charming smile, and climbed back on the bed, kissing Joe's lips softly, then moved down to his neck, and finally stopping at his chest, where she rest his head. This mission, was going to be a bitch.


	2. Chapter002: Damn the Rape

1**_ Chapter 002_**

Allison called the DA, explaining to him what she saw. A dirty, gruesome, and mostly disturbing rape. Manuel was filled with plenty of, "What the hells," "Alrightys," and a lot of those damn, "mmmhmms." She still had a chill running down her back from when Dimitri got on her. Thankfully, it was just a dream. But for all she knew, that could change.

"Manuel, does he have any other, I dunno, recent victims on file?" She asked, hoping for a no.

"Hundreds, actually." His voiced sounded sure and firm, this wasn't sarcasm. Manuel's breath was deep, he sounded nervous, and a tad bit concerned.

"All from one location?"

"Some from around here, and some overseas, in Moscow."

Allison's stomach tied into a tight knot, which shoved a high amount of pressure up through her throat. She gagged and dropped the phone, running to the bathroom hurling into the toilet.

"Son of a bitch," Manuel said, "She threw up again." Usually, when something is really bad, her body makes her hurl. Sometimes for an hour straight.

She closed her eyes for a second, seeing Dimitri's apartment again. This time, deep-red blood splattered on the thin walls and hardwood floor and rugs, fresh slices of flesh soaked into the deep pools of blood, razors and hammers covering the floor—

—and a young blonde woman, dead.

Allison's stomach jerked, and she hurled again. She groaned and flushed the toilet, and ran to the sink, washing out the odorous and acidic substance out of her mouth.

"Sorry about that."

"No, no, it's okay." Manuel said, sounding comforting.

"I did have another vision, however."

"About what?"

"Another victim. A blonde girl, twenty-one years old at the max." She breathed heavily, and sighed. "I don't think I've seen a bloodier crime scene in my life."

"Do you have an exact location?" He asked, getting a tighter grip on the phone.

"Aqua Valley Apartments in Hollywood."

Manuel started a Google search on the apartment complex. He clicked on the various photos, and he spotted an apartment that looked different from the others. The apartment had a red and gold dream catcher in the window. He didn't feel so good about it, however. He zoomed into the photo, and realized it wasn't really a dream catcher. It was blonde hair, covered in blood tied to the window sill.

"Found it."

"When do we leave?"

"There's a flight tomorrow at three-thirty. I want you to come down to the office to look at these photos." Without further conversation, Manuel hung up the phone, and began to print the photos.

- 

"That's it. Right there." Allison pointed at the picture with the blood hair hanging from the window.

"Alrighty, apartment number seventy-six." Manuel swallowed hard and pulled a ticket and itinerary out of his desk drawer. "Meet me at the terminal at one-thirty. Bring your cell phone and anything else you might think you'll need."

Allison nodded, and concentrated on the picture. She opened her mouth, but only a yawn came out. What she really wanted to say was that the girl who's hair was hanging from the window, was dead.

As she approached her car, she felt nauseous again. She ran over to the trash can and began to hurl. Allison closed her eyes, seeing Dimitri rip out the poor girl's beautiful blonde hair, the sound of ripping flesh filling the room.

"Allison!" Allison looked up and Manuel ran over to her, wrapping an around her waist. "I'll drive you home, and then call Randy to pick me up."

She dazed off and slide into the passenger's seat, and sighed. Manuel turned his head to her and smiled, trying to reassure her, and telling her she'd be alright. But nothing was going to reassure her at this point.

Manuel pulled up in the front of her house, and went over to the passenger door. He helped Allison to the door, and handed her her keys. Not even two minutes later, did Randy pick up Manuel in a big, black Ford Explorer.

All Allison could do at this point was pack and get some rest. She sighed, and went into her bedroom to quickly pack. When she zipped up her suitcase and put it on the floor, she turned her head to the clock. It was only five pm. Going to bed this early would be hell.

"Honey?" Joe yelled.

"Yes, Joe?" Allison yelled back.

"Are you okay?" He said walking into the room, wrapping his arms around her and embracing her in a hug.

"I'm fine," she said, rubbing his back gently, "Leaving for Hollywood tomorrow. Damn case."

"When are you coming home?"

"Thursday afternoon," It was Tuesday, "Maybe before, maybe after. It depends if we find him or not."

- 

As Allison cut the steak, she though about putting Dimitri behind bars forever. His sorry little as would go through so much pain, and trouble.. ..and the worst torture possible.. That he'd wish that he was never born.

"Mommy!" Ariel cried, running up to her and wrapping her arms around her small perfect waist. Bridget ran over as well, and clung to her leg, for she was to short to reach her mother's waist.

Allison sighed and set the table, everybody stared at her, for her facial expressions weren't as perky and happy as they were before.


	3. Chapter 003: As It All Begins

Allison woke up the next morning, breathing extremely heavily. Joe put a hand on her shoulder, then quickly turned over and pressed the snooze button on the alarm clock, then going back to sleep. She stared at him, and slowly got out of bed, walking over to the bathroom, and slowly taking off her clothes and slipping into the shower.

As she lathered the shampoo in her hair, she thought about the mission. Anything could happen. Anything could happen to anyone. But it was catching him, or the police rather, being the main thing. She wanted to go to Hollywood, no doubt, but for recreational reasons.

Not to find a rapist.

A pool of water formed at her feet when she stepped out of the shower. Allison cocked her head to the side and splashed the puddle with her toes, and grabbed her robe, slowly putting it on and wrapping it tightly against her slim body.

At the breakfast table, Ariel and Bridgette were begging Allison not to go. But what was she supposed to say? She shook her head and promised them all gifts. Which she could hopefully just pick up at the airport or whatever.

"Okay guys, it's noon now, so mommy's gotta get ready, okay? You two help Daddy clean up."

"You heard Captain Comando, let's clean up the table." Joe said playfully, helping Bridgette carry the plates over to the sink.

Allison walked over to her bedroom, and quickly got dressed. A basic dress pants and blouse should work. After all, it was just a plane flight. She was trying her hardest not to think of Dimitri, but he was to much of a son of a bitch to not be thinking about.

She dragged the silver and blue suitcase out the door, and kissed the tops of her children's heads, and looked at Joe.

"Be careful," Joe said softly, wrapping his muscular arms around her.

"I will don't worry. _You,_ Mister, watch out after the kids, alright?" Allison hissed, pulling herself closer to him. She kissed his lips softly, and he pulled her back and held the kiss longer, running his hand up and down her back. She smiled, and slide into her car, quickly driving away.

While waiting for Manuel at the terminal, she popped a few Advil. Her headache got worse as minutes passed. She glanced down at her watch. It was only one twenty-five. Why did it feel like she'd been waiting for so long? Her heart slowed down as Randy pulled up in front of her, and Manuel, with his suitcase, hopped out of the car.

"About time." Allison laughed, biting on her nail.

"Be quiet, Randy got lost." Manuel got lost.

"How do you get lost on the way to the airport?" She asked, looking at Randy and Manuel oddly.

"Okay, I packed before we left."

She watched as Randy drove away, and began to walk into the terminal. They got their boarding passes as quick as possible, and began to walk towards their gate.

"So Allison, you nervous?"

"Somewhat. Why? Are you?" She asked right back at him, cocking her head to the side a bit.

"Somewhat. But are you going to be okay?"

She knew what he was talking about. Her body's reflexes to her medium "powers," aren't exactly.. ..delightful. She usually vomits, faints, or sometimes even has severe seizures. It was obvious her body didn't appriciate her at all.

As she boarded the plane, her stomach started to tie in a knot. Allison took a deep breath and plopped down into her seat, right nest to the window. Manuel smiled and sat next to her, laying his bead back, and quickly falling asleep.

She sighed as she looked out the window, watching the plane start to move on the runway. Before she knew it, the ground was farther and farther away from her. She took a deep breath; and she, too, rest her head back, and fell asleep.

An hour an seventeen minutes later, her ears popped furiously. It was as if somebody was shooting a gun right into her ear. The popping of her ears was rather mercurial; stopping for a second, and then starting up again. She got annoyed, and began to chew some gum.

Allison suddenly didn't feel good. She got up to go hurl in the bathroom, but the flight attendant threw her a barf bag instead, spitting her own gum in it first. She sent Allison a fake smile, and perkishly walked away.

"Stupid bitch." She said, when the flight attendant walked away.

"You can say that again," Manuel laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me when she's coming back." Allison said firmly.

"What?"

"Just do it!" She hissed.

Allison chewed a few pieces of gum in her mouth. As she quickly chewed the gum, she turned the bag inside-out., being careful not to touch the skank's gum. She smothered the gum on the other side of the bag, and waited for Manuel's signal.

"She's coming.."

She stood up and chucked the bag at the girl's head, and watched her twitch, and scream, trying to get the bag out of her hair. Allison grabbed her bag, and Manuel's hand, and shoved through the people and ran off the plane and out of the gate.

"Wow, Allison, you sure do love revenge," Manuel teased, pushing her lightly.

"What can I say, I'm a bitch!" She laughed, walking towards the terminal exit. As she adjusted the strap on her bag, a black Lincoln sedan pulled up in front of them. Manuel nodded, and the driver took their bags and put them in the trunk.

"Yeah, that's our ride." Manuel said, smiling.

"Yippdide doo," she said hopping in.

Manuel and Allison had connecting rooms. You know, for easy communication; just in case something happened. She twisted the doorknob slowly and opened the door to his room. She looked over at him and leaned on the door frame, observing his perceise actions as he opened the suitcase.

"What's in the suitcase?"

"A few things you'll need for this mission."

Manuel pulled out a bade, gold and brand new; and it had her name printed on it. _ALLISON DUBOIS: DISTRICT ATTORNEY ASSISTANT. _She looked at it and smiled, clipping it to her belt.

"It's this serious?" She laughed.

"Pretty much. Hip, thigh, or shoulder?" He asked. He seemed serious with both his answer and the question he just asked. She was extremley confused.

"What?"

"Hip? Thigh? Or shoulder?" He -asked slowly.

"Thigh?"

"Left or right?"

Gun holster.

"Left."

Manuel handed her a left-handed thigh holster. She rest her leg on the edge of the bed, and buckled it on, adjusting the straps as she did so. Allison didn't expect all this; she can't see every action in the world. A badge, a holster, and probably a gun to go with it.

"Have you shot a gun before?"

Allison nodded gently and slowly.

"Then this should work," he said firmly, handing her a semi-auto .357; with a nice silver coating. She held it for a second, then holstered it. Allison quickly un-holstered it combativley, and practiced aiming. She holstered it back quickly, and looked over to Manuel. He took a deep breath, and so did she.

"Here's four clips," he said, handing her a magazine belt with four of the size slots filled up.

"I didn't know that one man could be so god damn lethal," Allison said, leaning on the wall. Or was it more than one..?

"He has a time of five. Pasha, Helga, Patrice, Alexander, and Dimitri himself."

"Is there anything I should know about them in particular?"

"Pasha's the sniper."

"But he sucks ass," they both said, chuckling after.

"The rest of them are good as SWAT, aren't they," Allison asked nervously, "But I sure do hope not.."

"Not even close. But they're good."

"Are we going to have backup?"

"Two from the CTU-CIA unit."

"Good," she said, letting out her breath. She was worried for a moment there.

"We have to do this, Allison. We have no other choice."

"I know Manuel, I know."

Without further conversation, Allison went back into her room, quietly shutting the door behind her softly. She took a deep breath, and walked over to the bed stand, unbuckling her holster and setting it next to the alarm clock. But when she took off the badge, she looked at it for a moment. She felt honored, and important. Allison sat on the edge of the bed, and took a deep breath..

..she knew that there was a fifty-fifty chance of her getting killed.


	4. Chapter 004: Part I

Chapter 004: Too Close for Safety:

Manuel knocked on Allison's door the next morning, around seven. She rolled over and fell off the bed with a loud thump. Manuel started laughing as he opened her door. Allison groaned and threw a pillow at his face. But that didn't really make a difference, it just made him laugh harder.

"Time to wake up, bitch," he laughed, throwing the pillow back at her, "While you shower and dress, I'll go down and get some breakfast. You want anything in particular?"

The light from the window shined directly in her eyes as she shifted. She winced, and looked up at Manuel. Allison put a weird expression on her face, thinking a bit to hard.

"Some eggs, toast.. Sausage, and a coffee," she said, pulling out her wallet.

"Don't–I'll pay," he said smiling, "I'll be back in about twenty minutes or so. Or do you want to meet me down there?"

"I'll meet you down there."

About fifteen minutes later, Allison was walking out of the elevator, wearking a dark blue blazer suit, with her badge and gun. Manuel waved over to her. She quickly responded, waving back to him, and walking quickly over to the table, and sitting down across from him.

"Eggs, toast, sausage, and coffee, just like you said. I grabbed some has browns too," he smiled, "And here's the creamer and sugar," he added, sliding a small tray over to her. She thanked him, and began to fork her eggs.

"The agents are going to meet us right across the street from the complex, in an alley," he said, chewing on his French toast.

"Mmmkay, marf grarf.," she responded.

"Allison, I don't understand _stupid_, English, please," he laughed, and so did she. Except she kind of choked on her eggs.

She swallowed hard and smiled, "Are we leaving right after this?"

"I need to get something for my wife before we do."

"Oh shit, I do too."

Allison finished her breakfast, and quickly ran over to the gift shop. She grabbed a Hollywood shot glass 6-pack, three key chains, and three random t-shirts, for Joe and the kids.

"Someone's in a hurry," Manuel laughed.

"Oh shush."

"Okay, that's them," Manuel stated, pointing to the SUV not to far in front of her. He turned off the car, and got out quietly, looking around him before he walked over to the SUV.

"Hello guys. This is Allison Dubois. Allison, this is Agent Ngyuen, Agent Wright, and Agent West."

"Please put this on, Mrs. Dubois," Agent Ngyuen said, handing her a bullet-proof vest, "For your protection," the agent smiled softly.

"Thank you Agent Ngyuen," she said, taking off her blazer, and slipping the vest on.

Manuel helped her put her blazer back on. She nodded, and un-holstered her .357 magnum, and looked at Agent Wright, who was handing her a right thigh holster. Allison cocked her head to the side, confused. She already had a holster. Doesn't one holster hold _one gun?_

"You'll need two guns," Wright said, letting go of the holster as Allison grabbed it, and then taking a glance in the holster, "It's a .50DE. For better firepower."

Manuel put a hand on her shoulder, "If you have more than one on ya."

"Gotcha."

"Okay, so this is the plan. We all go in solo. Go different directions. Kill anybody that is on his side. Understood?" Wright directed.

"I thought there were only like.. Five?"

"According to Agent Coen, there's ten."

Allison swallowed hard. The agents started walking, and Manuel nodded, telling Allison to go in front of him. She un-holstered her .357, and took small, quiet steps. As they approached the building, her hands got wetter, and her heart pounded harder. She closed her eyes tight for a second, and then opened them again widely. She didn't get a great sleep last night.

Wright kicked down the door. It was an abandoned building. Dust flew everywhere as a slight breeze of air burst inside, while cob webs moved slightly, and glued against the wall. It was also really quiet. Maybe a bit too quiet. She turned around, and noticed Ngyuen was gone. She blinked and then sighed.

"Where the fuck is Ngyuen?" West asked, pulling at her blonde ponytail.

They all shrugged. Wright swallowed hard. Oh shit.

.End of part one; chapter fouR.


End file.
